


Found love (the most beautiful) Spanish.

by nbmcbender



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Gummi Bears, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Sickfic, Tea, protective!Michael, sick!James
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmcbender/pseuds/nbmcbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fic donde hay un James enfermo, y un Michael protector, que además debe hacer frente a deberes como "cuida niños", más algunos dinosaurios, ositos de gomita y motocicletas.</p><p>*ATENCIÓN: Este fic le pertenece a Luninosity. Yo sólo me encargué de traducirlo (con su pleno consentimiento) porque me pareció una gran historia (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found love (the most beautiful) Spanish.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found Love (The Most Beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538130) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Como dije en el summary, este fic le pertenece a Luninosity (arriba tienen el link del fic en su idioma original). Le pedí permiso para traducirla, porque fue una de las mejores historias que leí hasta el momento, sobre James y Michael, y la verdad no quería perder la oportunidad de compartirla con aquellas personas que se les dificulta entender inglés.
> 
> La verdad que todo se puede hacer con el traductor de Google (xD) pero también re-escribir la historia en tiempo pasado (que es en general el tiempo, gramaticalmente hablando, en que están escritas en español) y por último, buscar adjetivos para aquellas palabras que, traducidas, quedan un poco difíciles de comprender.
> 
> En fin, ¡espero que les guste mi primera traducción! :P  
> ¡Todos los créditos a Luninosity, para esta gran historia! ♥
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En general, pensó James, la vida era maravillosa.

Bueno, noventa y nueve por ciento maravillosa. El otro uno por ciento implicaba la angustiosa sensación de estar por escupir un pulmón, o algún otro órgano vital interno. Fingió, desesperadamente, que no necesitaba toser. En su lugar, estornudó, y luego negó con la cabeza cuando Michael lo miró.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Michael estrechó su mirada color gris/verde/azul, como si no estuviese convencido, pero no dijo nada. Sólo deslizó su gran mano alrededor de la nuca de James. El peso se sentía bien. Acogedor. En realidad, toda la habitación, la totalidad del piso, también era acogedor. James sabía perfectamente por qué lo sentía así. Básicamente, el por qué involucraba el agradable mobiliario, luces tenues, la noche tranquila, un pollo en el refrigerador, y lo más importante, una pequeña y alegre presencia que ahora luchaba por mantenerse despierto en el sofá, al lado de ellos, mirando  _Cars_ , por centésima vez en su joven vida.

Michael estudió la forma de sueño de Brendan, por sobre la cabeza de James.

  
\- ¿Podemos ponerlo en la cama ahora?

\- No.

James lo sabía por experiencia. Su hijo tenía alguna clase de super-poder innato, que lo devolvía abruptamente a la vigilia en el segundo en que alguien trataba de recogerlo antes del final de la película. Y ya nadie estará cómodamente feliz, en ese escenario.

  
\- ¿Puedo ponerte a ti en la cama ahora?

\- No.

\- James, luces terrible. Has estado tosiendo todo el día. Y llorisqueando cuando no estás tosiendo. Y…

\- Sí – murmuró James – Lo sé, gracias.

Él no comprendía lo poco atractivo que era cuando estaba enfermo. No tenía que recordárselo. Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, depende de cómo se lo mirara, rara vez se enfermaba. Por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo se debía actuar cuando eso sucedía.

Probablemente cuando llevaron a Brendan al parque, en el viento frío y el aire húmedo de la tarde. No había sido su mejor idea. Pero Anne-Marie había dejado a su hijo allí la noche anterior, con una sonrisa que decía que no podía esperar a ver cómo se las arreglaban los próximos cuatro días. Y James también estaba entusiasmado por compartir el fin de semana largo con sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, por lo que sus presentimientos sobre un resfriado en potencia eran poco importantes.

Se había pasado ese día, el primer día, tratando de hacer que todo fuera absolutamente perfecto. Se había levantado relativamente temprano en la mañana para hacer waffles, que todos los involucrados habían parecido apreciar. Excepto su propio estómago, porque había despertado apático, y no tenía hambre; y ese sentimiento irritante, lo tuvo alterado durante todo el día. Pero de todas maneras hizo café, porque a Michael le gustaba, e hizo chocolate caliente, porque la mañana estaba helada, y a Brendan le gustaba. Se había dado cuenta que Michael lo miró con extrañeza cuando no le robó un malvavisco, cuando estaba por meter el último. Pero la verdad, no tenía mucha hambre, y esa gota procesada y endulzada no le sonaba apetitosa.

Probablemente tendría que haber sido una advertencia, de lo enfermo que estaba. De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba, en ese momento sólo se había encogido de hombros “No quedan muchos, ¿dejen algo para mañana?” y eso fue cierto, y Michael lo dejó ir. Él le sonrió a los dos, cuando Michael y Brendan se contemplaban mutuamente con la misma cautela, instintivamente escépticos del hombre más importante de sus vidas.

Brendan les había ofrecido una mano diferente a cada uno, para aferrarse en el paseo en el parque. Michael no era un experto en niños; él sólo no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. Sus ojos miraban a Brendan como si no estuviese seguro entre hablarle normal o con pequeñas frases, y este se dio cuenta enseguida de su torpeza, pero no quiso tener que hacer más fácil el dividir la atención de su padre. Y James, por su parte, estuvo tratando de pensar en actividades entretenidas para todos, en el frío de esa jornada gris, mientras los mantenía seguros de que, los amaba a los dos.

Era difícil equilibrar todo cuando en realidad lo que quería era caer en la cama, bajo las sábanas, y sufrir en paz.

_Cama_  sonaba como un concepto tan encantador, justo ahora. Cama. Dormir. Tal vez podría dormir en el sofá. Era un sofá acogedor. Amigable. Tal vez no le importaría si estornudaba en él otra vez, aunque estuvo tratando de no hacerlo.

\- ¿… James?

\- ¿Qué? Lo siento.

\- Decía, que te estás durmiendo sentado. Ve a la cama.

\- No.

\- Entonces dime la última cosa que ha pasado en la película.

  
Buen intento, pero no iba a funcionar. James había visto la película las veces necesarias como para responder a cualquier pregunta, en sueño.

  
\-  Todos los autos amigables de Radiadores Springs aparecieron para ayudarle a ganar la carrera. Es conmovedor y precioso, y muestra el significado de la verdadera amistad.

\- Sabes, eso hubiese sonado bastante convincente, si no hubieses dejado de toser mientras lo decías. - James comenzó a responder, pero se encontró tosiendo de nuevo, y sin aliento. Esta vez, la falta de aire duró el tiempo suficiente para que Michael lo mirara, alarmado. – Hey, antes estaba bromeando un poco, con eso de que te veías terrible, pero creo que ahora lo digo en serio. Detente.

\- Puedo estornudar en su lugar…

\- James, en serio. Tú nunca te enfermas. Estoy empezando a preocuparme…

\- No lo -agarrando un papel tissue- estoy. Como dices, nunca me enfermo. Entonces, no lo estoy ahora. Porque eso es lo que significa “nunca”.

\- No es gracioso. Ni siquiera se acerca a gracioso.

\- Honestamente – suspiró, ovillándose en el círculo protector del brazo de Michael, y abrazando la caja de pañuelos a la defensiva - Estoy bien. No es tan malo. Y podemos ir a la cama después de la película, ya casi termina.

  
Dos de esas frases eran verdad. Las otras dos, no. No del todo. Realmente no quería preocupar más a Michael, y realmente era cierto que nunca se enfermaba. O que no quería admitir que estaba enfermo, como sea, pero ya estaba empezando a sentirse un poco preocupado. Le dolía todo. Tenía una debilidad en los huesos, y sus pulmones, en realidad todo lo vinculado con la respiración, no parecían funcionar nada bien. Pero Michael parecía más tranquilo con la afirmación, por lo que James no dijo más nada. Podía manejar eso. Ya se puso al día con todo por ahora, y quizás ese horrible cansancio desaparecería por la noche, y estaría mejor en la mañana. Michael y Brendan necesitaban que estuviese bien en la mañana.

La película terminó, eventualmente. Nadie se movió por un rato, hasta que James, medio despierto, comenzó a incorporarse. Pero literalmente no pudo, por una fracción de segundo, porque su cabeza se sentía fuera de balance, y su cuerpo no parecía querer obedecer sus órdenes.

Afortunadamente, le sorprendió que fuese abortado rápidamente por algo más parecido a un brazo, cubriéndose por la delgada longitud de Michael como soporte, quien hizo un ruidito divertido.

  
\- ¿Te sientes afectuoso?

  
Absolutamente sí. Excepto por aquel gesto involuntario. Él no lo diría.

  
\- Eres cómodo.

\- No voy a dormir en el sofá porque estás perezoso. Y no voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá toda la noche. Además…

\- Está bien, lo sé…

  
El segundo intento fue mejor. Menos vertiginoso. Más exitoso. Después de ponerse en pie, se las arregló para llevar a Brendan arriba, en la habitación de invitados, que venía actualmente equipada con sábanas de temática de autos. Michael había sacudido la cabeza ante la sugerencia de hacer unas compras: "Tenemos sábanas en el cuarto de huéspedes. ¡Son azules! ¿Hay algo malo con el azul?"

Pero lo había seguido a la tienda Bemusedly todos modos, comprando diversos juegos de cama de dibujos animados, seguido de una impresionante paciencia mientras James tomaba una decisión. Pudo ser que también hayan terminado comprando sábanas nuevas para ellos. Y eso no había sido culpa de James en absoluto. Quizás no en la parte donde dijo "Oh, fantástico, estos tienen pequeños planetas que brillan en la oscuridad, ¿no es terrible?" Y Michael había comenzado a reír. Luego se desviaron, y regresaron con versiones en tamaño adulto, que milagrosamente consiguieron en otra tienda. Luego se habían ido a casa y procedieron a darle la bienvenida a las nuevas sábanas con sexo espectacular en medio de galaxias brillantes y un mal juego de palabras celestiales imaginables.

Michael había ganado esa carrera. James nunca pudo ser capaz de oír la frase "la vía láctea" de nuevo sin reírse. No es que a él le importara.

Ese recuerdo lo distrajo lo suficiente para que fuese capaz de olvidar que tenía que toser, hasta que lo hizo en su dormitorio, momento en el que sus pulmones se dieron cuenta de que él había estado caminando sin su permiso, y decidieron que no debería ser capaz de hacerlo más.

Michael, por supuesto, estaba justo detrás de él, como si hubiera estado esperando a que James se cayera. Entonces lo agarró y lo lanzó a la cama antes de que este pudiese encontrar suficiente aire para protestar.

Entonces lo estudió, juntando ambas cejas.

  
\- Te sientes algo caliente…

\- Sólo necesito dormir.

\- ¿Está pensando en dormir con la ropa puesta? Vamos, quítatela.

\- Me gusta mi ropa. Está cálida y tengo frío.

\- James…

\- Oh, está bien. Entonces ayúdame a quitármela.

\- En cualquier otro momento – dijo, y negó con la cabeza – te desnudaría tan rápido…

  
Pero él estaba siendo cuidadoso, como si estuviera temeroso de que los movimientos bruscos pudiesen, de alguna manera, empeorar las cosas. James suspiró, y luego se dejó mecer por las almohadas. Eran suaves contra su cara. Tratando de ser amables, también.

  
\- Ven aquí – dijo, por último, porque quiso hacer algún comentario acerca de Michael y el estar desnudo, pero estaba cansado, y su cerebro no estaba funcionando adecuadamente. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

  
Michael se deslizó en la cama junto a él, y James se acomodó en los brazos reconfortantes de nuevo, y el agotamiento lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo envió a la oscuridad casi al instante.

 

Se despertó, porque estaba muy frío, y también porque Michael lo estaba sacudiendo.

  
\- ¿James? James, vamos, por favor--

\- Estoy despierto... ¿qué? ¿Estás bien? Es Brendan--

\- ¿Qué? James, estás ardiendo, no me dijiste que estabas enfermo--

\- No estoy enfermo... No tengo tiempo para estar enfermo... No me has respondido.

  
El brillo intrusivo de la lámpara del dormitorio, palpitaba dentro de su cabeza, y apresuradamente se volteó y cerró los ojos en contra de ella.

  
\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Estoy bien y él todavía está dormido, por lo que sé, y siento como si estuvieras a punto de convulsionar o algo, y estás temblando--

\- ¿Lo estoy? Bueno, sí tengo... un poco de frío... ¿tenemos más mantas?

\- Maldición…

\- No es una respuesta…

\- Quédate aquí. Te buscaré cualquier cosa que tengamos en el piso, eso podría ayudar. Ya vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien… ¿me das tu almohada?

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?

\- Es cálida y huele a ti.

\- James... creo que tal vez debería llevarte al hospital.

\- No.

\- Pero--

\- No. Es sólo gripe, o algo así; estaré miserable, pero voy a estar bien. A menos que muera de frío o algo así, porque todavía tengo mucho frío. Pero hasta que eso ocurra, ningún hospital. Tenemos a Brendan durante tres días más y quiero estar aquí, no quiero perderme ningún momento con ustedes dos.

\- Maldición, James.

\- Lo siento. No.

\- ... Ok. Ok, iré a buscar medicamentos para ti. Los que tengamos. Trata de mantenerte despierto para cuando vuelva, ¿sí? Y sino, al hospital. Lo digo en serio.

  
Él quiso discutir. En serio no quería tener que ser llevado al hospital, porque, por un lado, estaba seguro que aterrorizaría a Brendan; y por otro, porque sería simplemente triste y patético. Pero Michael lo miraba con obstinación desesperada. Y mientras que James podría tranquilamente competir en la categoría de terquedad, y ganar, mirar esos pálidos ojos primaverales llenos de preocupación, lo mantuvo en silencio.

Se las arregló para estar despierto cuando Michael volvió, equilibrando una aspirina con té, y una variedad de productos relacionados con la gripe.

Estuvo un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por esa victoria, porque estaba del todo seguro, en un punto, de que no lo lograría. Pero él no pudo, evidentemente, admitir eso en voz alta. Se encontraría a sí mismo en la sala de emergencia antes de que pudiera expresar la objeción.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, en el que Michael lo alimentara forzosamente con varios brebajes medicinales, y de unos ataques más incómodos de tos, se empezó a sentir más vivo. Podría ser la medicina, o los brazos de Michael a su alrededor. De cualquier manera, así parecía, aunque algo confuso y desconectado del mundo.

  
\- Te amo - dijo Michael entre su cabello - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Um... mejor. Cansado.

\- Te ves un poco mejor. No tan febril. Y has dejado de temblar.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Sí. Bueno. Probablemente deberías tratar de dormir, si estás cansado.

\- ¿Michael?

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón, ¿sabes? ¿Estabas preocupado? ¿Por mí?

\- James - murmuró, con sus cálidos labios contra la parte superior de su cabeza – Estoy constantemente preocupado por ti.

  
James rió, y luego bostezó.

  
\- Te amo. No te vayas, por favor. Eres cálido, te sientes bien y voy a dormir ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muy bien. Yo también te amo. Y por supuesto que no me iré a ninguna parte. Me quedaré aquí.

  
Entonces se dejó hacer, seguro, cuando se acercó la luz fría de color plateado de la madrugada afuera. Michael estará allí. Y se hará cargo de él. Michael es bueno en el cuidado de las cosas, hacer planes, mantener su vida organizada. Una de las razones por la que James lo amaba, por supuesto.

 

 

Se despertó por segunda vez, no por el tiempo suficiente después, sino por el sonido de la voz de su hijo desde la puerta.

  
\- ¿Papi?

  
Por supuesto, esa palabra. Su hijo pidiéndole algo, siempre llamará su atención y lo tirará a la vigilia; aunque ahora le sea doloroso. Escuchó a Michael

decir algo, en voz queda, para tratar de no molestarlo. James suspiró, internamente, y mantuvo pesadamente los ojos abiertos.

  
\- Hey, pequeño. ¿Está todo bien?

  
Michael, sentado en el borde de la cama, y gracias a Dios los dos estaban usando pantalones de pijama (a diferencia de la primera noche de la visita de Brendan, cuando en la mañana habían olvidado usarlos, y tuvieron que esconderse con algo de pánico debajo de las sábanas) se giró en torno a él.

  
\- ¡James, no deberías estar despierto!

\- Tengo que estar despierto para mi hijo... ¿Qué ocurre?

  
Esta última pregunta fue para Brendan, que ha decidido claramente, que ahora que su padre estaba despierto, podría protegerlo si era necesario, para aventurarse a través del cuarto y sumergirse en su cama. James puso un brazo a su alrededor, tratando de no toser, incluso cuando un pequeño codo, retorciéndose en su lugar, lo apuñalaba en las costillas. Michael miró esta interacción con aprensión.

  
\- Tengo hambre. Y hay un dinosaurio en mi habitación.

  
James ignoró la expresión de Michael de  _¿Qué?_  y le habló a su hijo.

  
\- Bueno, bueno, ¿es un dinosaurio amistoso?

\- Um... es un tiranosaurio rex.

\- Ah. ¿Él ha tratado de comerse a alguien?

\- No. Porque es pequeño.

\- Oh, está bien. Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa con los pequeños tiranosauroses...

\- ¿Tiranosauroses?

\- Tú, te callas - le dijo James a Michael, y luego volvió a su hijo – Primero, y por lo general, no comen a nadie por la mañana. De hecho, ellos quieren dormir en la mañana. Así que no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte, siempre y cuando te quedas tranquilo.

  
Brendan consideró eso por un minuto.

  
\- Bueno. Pero todavía tengo hambre.

  
James suspiró. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, porque todavía estaba muy cansado. Se sentía más o menos de la misma manera que después de un largo día de hacer sus propias escenas de riesgo: Dolor y moretones, por dentro y por fuera.

  
\- Está bien... Dije que te haría panqueques hoy, no me--

\- James, tú no vas a ninguna parte.

\- Pero…

  
Michael lo miró, movió la cabeza, y luego miró a Brendan.

  
\- Escucha, tu padre no se siente muy bien esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Debido a que está enfermo. Y porque es muy tonto y no me dijo cuándo empezó a enfermarse.

\- No estás ayudando.

\- ¿Como cuando Amy en mi guardería le vomitó a la maestra?

\- Um... sí, seguro.

\- Sigues sin ayudar.

\- James, cállate y vuelve a dormir – ahora miró a Brendan - Así que, creo que sólo seremos tú y yo hoy, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos dejarlo descansar?

  
Brendan estudió a Michael, desde la seguridad del brazo de James. James también miró a Michael, y sonrió, en silencio, a través de toda la enfermedad y agotamiento.  _Te amo_ . Michael le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque era algo más parecido a la expresión de alguien que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a toda una manada de dragones.  _Lo sé_ .

  
\- Está bien - decidió Brendan -  ¿Sabes cómo hacer panqueques?

\- Si puedes ponerlo con cereal -dijo Michael - puedes tomar helado para el almuerzo.

  
Algo a lo que James se opondría, excepto que él ha sido culpable de hacer negocios similares con su hijo, en una ocasión. Para luego unirse y disfrutar el resultado.

  
\- ¿Puedo ponerle bananas?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y chips de chocolate?

\- Um... ya veremos.

  
James quiso reír, pero sus pulmones estaban bastante seguros de que eso sería una mala idea. Aunque tentador, de todos modos. Michael lo besó, despacio, en la frente.

  
\- Bueno, voy a ir a alimentar a tu hijo con cereales, bananas y chips de chocolate, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú vas a volver a dormir, y a seguir con vida cuando vuelva a ver cómo estás.

James asintió, y no trató de hablar, en parte porque tenía miedo de la tos al acecho, y en otra porque, porque por alguna razón inexplicable, ese beso y esas preguntas habían traído una insinuación de lágrimas muy cerca de la superficie de sus ojos. Él sonrió, sin embargo. Y Michael le devolvió la sonrisa, y se levantó, siguiendo a Brendan por la puerta. Aunque hasta sus hombros irradiaban la incertidumbre respecto a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Michael tenía unos hombros muy expresivos. En ese momento también estaban tratando de determinar qué pasaría.

James quiso permanecer despierto y escuchar, ser un espía con nostalgia lejana en la escena, pero en lugar de eso, sólo se volvió a dormir, según las instrucciones, y se quedó así.  

 

 

Lo despertó la molesta sensación de haber dormido más de lo que quería. Era un momento extraño en el día, y su reloj interno estaba completamente apagado. Pero se dio cuenta, después de probar cada extremidad por debajo de las mantas, que en realidad, ya se sentía mejor. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, tenía menos cantidad de energía, pero ya se veía más como él mismo, y no como una horrible monstruosidad emisora de mucosa envuelto en piyamas.

Incluso el cabello le dolía. Nunca se imaginó algo así. Por lo menos ya podía respirar de nuevo. Es curioso cómo nunca apreció esa habilidad antes.

Se recostó en la cama, disfrutando del aire, la tenue soledad y la tranquilidad, por un tiempo. La oscuridad seguía encerrada, y no había mucha luz molesta arrastrándose por ahí. Pensó preservar la tranquilidad a su favor. La almohada era agradable y fresca bajo su mejilla.

Alguien le había dejado otra botella de agua (recordó haber sentido a Michael yendo a ver cómo estaba una vez, o tal vez más de una vez; no estaba seguro) más un jugo de naranja, más medicamentos, las primeras botellas de agua, un ofrecimiento de comida, que había impulsado a James esconderse debajo de las mantas hasta que Michael se fuera.

Se las arregló para sentarse y beber la mitad de la nueva agua, y luego se dio cuenta de que podía sentarse sin tener que derrumbarse de nuevo, en su fortaleza protectora de mantas. Definitivamente mejor. Tal vez, incluso podría levantarse e ir a averiguar cómo Michael había estado haciéndole frente a los deberes como “cuidador de niños inesperados en la mañana”. Miró el reloj, y casi se cayó de la cama. Eso no podía estar bien. Eso significaría que ha estado dormido todo el día.

Oh, dios, ¡ha estado dormido todo el día! ¡Y ha dejado a Michael viendo a Brendan! Por supuesto que confiaba en él, con todo, pero Michael no había pasado mucho tiempo cerca de los niños; y Brendan era… bueno, el hijo de James. Lo que significaba que tenía demasiada energía para cualquier persona que iba a pasar el resto del día con él; por no decir, una persona que no se ocupaba de los niños de manera regular. Ni siquiera sabía si Michael nunca quiso niños. Nunca habían discutido la idea. Pero las probabilidades eran, sin duda, más bien inexistentes después de esto; y de repente se dio cuenta, que había una posibilidad aún peor: ¿Y si Michael había decidido que todo esto era demasiado trabajo y se ofendió? ¿Qué pasaría si se tropezaba en la sala de estar, y Michael miraba hacia arriba, le daba un beso de despedida, sin querer quedarse más?

De repente, todas sus fantasías lejanas sobre una familia con Michael, tal vez, algún día, una pequeña personita en esos musculosos brazos, y los dos sonriéndose el uno al otro a través de alimentos para bebés, ligas de Football para niños y años por venir, se disolvieron en un _pop,_  como pompas de jabón en el aire. La desaparición dolía como una lanza a través del corazón, a pesar de que no debería; porque hasta hace treinta segundos, James ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía esas fantasías.

Michael probablemente no las tenía. Desde luego, no ahora. Tendría suerte si Michael todavía quisiese hablar con él, y mucho menos darle un beso antes de salir. Michael no iba a querer a alguien que venía con tantas complicaciones. Alguien que se fuera a enfermar y a requerir cuidados, obligándolo a ser padre, cuando él aún no estaba listo para eso.

  
\- Mierda - dijo, apenas audible, en las mantas. No tosió, lo que debería hacerle feliz. Pero no fue así.

  
Y hablando de cosas audibles o inaudibles, no pudo oír realmente nada pasando fuera de la habitación. No había ruidos. No había voces. No había indicios de un huracán humano-medio-crecido en el piso, en lo absoluto.

Balanceó sus piernas por un lado de la cama, y puso sus pies en el suelo. Los contempló por un minuto y luego, con cuidado, se puso de pie. Parecía que funcionaban bastante bien, por lo que recogió la manta superior, y se preguntó brevemente cuándo adquirieron esa monstruosidad magenta que se parecía un tanto como a la capa de Magneto. Decidió que esto debió ser culpa de Michael, de alguna manera, y luego se aventuró a salir de la puerta, defendido por su armadura improvisada.

Seguía la ominosa calma, paso a paso, cuidadoso, por el pasillo. Michael iba a odiarlo. Maldición. Quizás Brendan iba a odiarlo también. Aunque probablemente no tanto como él odiaba su propia debilidad, por el momento.

Las paredes blancas de la sala, vacías de cualquier cosa, incluyendo la simpatía, se negaban a comentar sobre su paternidad, o acompañantes, o destrezas. Se aferró a su fea manta, que se enroscaba en torno a sus hombros, como si eso fuese a ayudar, y miró a escondidas alrededor de la esquina.

Entonces, se encontró a sí mismo apoyado en la pared, y de puro asombro, el apoyo más cercano que tuvo en ese instante. Tuvo que mirar de nuevo, para asegurarse.

No, seguía siendo maravilloso.

Tanto Michael como Brendan estaban estirados hacia fuera, por la alfombra del salón, en poses inconscientemente similares, que ocupaba cada centímetro disponible de espacio en el piso. Estaban rodeados por un desastre de lápices de colores y papel, y muy intensamente dibujaban algo, o más exactamente, Brendan estaba dibujando algo. Y en ocasiones exigiendo que Michael contribuyera, que por el momento pareciera significar, para colorear el cielo con un lápiz de color azul.

Ambos se veían muy felices y completamente contenidos, y fue tal y como James había querido, siempre, en su vida.

Se quedó de pie, envuelto en su manta, y se olvidó de que todavía estaba enfermo, y no hizo ni paso, ni quiso hablar, porque tenía miedo de que se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí, y sólo quería seguir viéndolos, siempre y cuanto le sea posible.

Estaba bastante seguro de que incluso su corazón estaba sonriendo. Pudo sentirlo.

Debió de haber hecho algún sonido, sin embargo, o tal vez Michael sólo tenía sentidos sobrehumanos, porque esos ojos colorinches levantaron la vista, y se ensancharon de sorpresa cuando lo vieron; y en un movimiento impresionante, Michael terminó de pie justo en frente de James, en el pasillo.

  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deberías estar en la cama!  ¿O necesitas algo? ¿Qué puedo hac--

\- Estoy bien. Me siento mejor, en realidad. Bueno, móvil, todos modos – en ese momento, un pequeño torbellino cariñoso le golpeó en las piernas. Estaba esperando el impacto, pero aún así casi se cayó.

\- Hey – exclamó Michael, y puso un brazo alrededor de James y una mano en la cabeza de Brendan - ¿Qué dije acerca de ser gentil cuando nos dirigimos a él?

  
James abrió la boca en protesta tácita, sin saber si sentirse insultado o simplemente impresionado por el hecho de que su hijo inmediatamente dijo  _¡Lo siento!_  y abrazó su pierna con mucha más cautela.

  
\- ¿Qué has hecho con mi descendencia?

\- Es un buen chico - dijo Michael, y James rodó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te convenció de comprarle? ¿Debo estar preocupado por mi tarjeta de crédito? ¿Y qué han estado haciendo todo el día?

-Nosotros--

\- ¡Vimos los X-Men!

\- ¡La serie de dibujos animados! No dejé que nos mirara.

\- ¡Y luego me senté en una motocicleta! Pero no fuimos a ninguna parte, ¡porque eso es peligroso!

\- Así es, y--

\- Papá - dijo Brendan, con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Sabías que tiene una motocicleta y la condujo a Francia?

\- En Francia – aclaró Michael -Decidimos conducir sólo motocicletas mágicas que pudieran ir a través del agua, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Y nos comimos todos los ositos de gomita!

\- Oh, ¿lo hicieron? – y miró a Michael, que ahora tenía una expresión claramente culpable, y ahogó una risa debajo de la esquina de la manta. - Así

que, ¿no vas a querer la cena, entonces?

\- ¡Todavía quiero la cena!

\- Por supuesto que sí. Y, sí, sabía de la motocicleta. Se metió en problemas por eso, por lo que recuerdo, porque se suponía que no debía llevarla a Francia...

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

  
Aparentemente, mencionar “problemas” sólo causaba más culto al héroe.

  
\- Lo hice – admitió Michael, con solemnidad - Es una de las razones por las que estamos esperando hasta que estés mucho mayor antes de tener una motocicleta, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, ¿no tienes algo para tu papá?

\- ¡Te hicimos un dibujo!

\- Oh... gracias. Es muy colorido. Eso... esos somos nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿En una motocicleta?

\- Tú eres el más bajo - dijo Michael, amablemente.

\- Gracias por eso.

\- Te amo.

\- También yo.

\- Es una moto voladora – señaló Brendan - ¿Ves todas las nubes?

\- Lo hago, sí. Son nubes extremadamente esponjosas.

- Ahora estoy dibujando un tyrannosaurus rex - dijo Brendan, y regresó a su lugar en la alfombra, despreocupadamente.

  
James se quedó mirando el dibujo, a los tres de ellos, en una motocicleta de colores muy brillantes, en las nubes, y quiso reír y llorar, y abrazar tanto a Michael y a su hijo por siempre.

  
Todas las emociones abrumadoras conspiraron para hacer que se tambaleara un poco en sus pies, y el brazo de Michael se tensó alrededor de los hombros de manera protectora.

  
\- Yo sabía que no deberías estar aquí. Vamos, de vuelta a la cama...

\- No, no es eso, estoy bien, sólo… eres increíble. Honestamente, ¿qué he hecho para merecerte?

\- Podría mostrarte - dijo  Michael - pero creo que podría esperar hasta que estés sano de nuevo - y James sonrió, inclinándose en el soporte sólido que

brindaba su brazo cálido.

\- Me gustaría besarte, pero no creo que quieras eso en este momento, considerándolo.

  
Michael fingió pensar en ello por un segundo, y luego se encogió de hombros, y se inclinó para rozar sus labios de todos modos.

  
\- Todavía te amo, incluso cuando estás asquerosamente enfermo, ¿sabes?

  
Momento en el que Brendan, desde el suelo, exclamó: "¡El tiranosaurio quiere pizza!", y James se rió esta vez.

  
\- ¿Incluso después de todos los ositos de gomita? Bien, entonces, compren lo que quieran, yo no tengo tanta hambre, todavía.

\- ¿No quieres nada? Probablemente deberías comer algo.

\- Um... Podría hacerme sólo un té.

\- Querrás decir, podría yo hacerte un té.

Se dirigieron a la cocina juntos. James se apoyó en la mesa, que no le importaba soportar un poco su peso, y relojeó a Michael mientras localizaba su teléfono y pedía algo horriblemente enfermizo, con pepperoni y aceitunas extras en ella, y se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, por la manera en que Michael ladeaba la cabeza cuando hablaba, y en la poca expresión alegre cuando contemplaba palitos de pan.

  
\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh... nada. Eres fantástico. Creo que tengo suficiente dinero para esto, si quieres, cuando lleguen aquí.

\- Como si fuera a dejar que tú pagaras las cosas - dijo, y comenzó a sacar una taza y a calentar agua para el té.

  
James movió la cabeza y dijo: Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Y en ese segundo, las palabras chocaron en el aire, que él sabía que eran reales.

Michael no se movió, por un solo y congelado segundo. Luego colocó la taza hacia abajo, con mucho cuidado, en el mostrador, con un tintineo preciso. Se giró, tomó una respiración profunda, y posó sus ojos en los de James: ¿Sí?

  
 - ... ¿Sí? Quiero decir... ¿en serio? ¿Sí?

\- Um. Sí. Si… quisiste decir  _eso_ , ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Entonces... sí. Realmente sí.

\- Oh, Dios mío - exclamó James – ¡Dijiste que sí! - y Michael empezó a reír.

\- Creo que he dicho que sí, al menos, cuatro veces ya. Así que, sí, absolutamente. Te amo, ¿eso ayuda?

\- No sé, podría estar delirando o algo; creo que deberías decirlo de nuevo...

\- James - dijo Michael, sin dejar de reír, y caminó los pocos pasos a través de la cocina, jalando a James fuera de la mesa, directo a sus brazos – Sí, siempre. Las veces que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Y también, para que conste, estaba pensando en hacerte la pregunta. He estado pensando en ello, sobre todo después de que me hiciste ir de compras por las sábanas, la semana pasada. No esperaba que sucediera, ya sabes, de inmediato, pero me preguntaba si ibas a querer…

  
\- Oh, sí. Sí quiero. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

\- Por supuesto-oh, espera. Espera un segundo.

\- ¿Qué? - y observó a Michael pasando hacia la sala de estar, donde Brendan había estado ignorando todas las conversaciones de los adultos, a favor de los dinosaurios de lápices de colores.

  
Después se encontró conteniendo la respiración, cuando Michael se sentó junto a su hijo, muy seriamente.

Brendan miró hacia arriba.

  
\- Éste es un Estegosaurio.

\- Eso veo – concordó Michael - Tiene una cola muy puntiaguda. Tengo que preguntarte algo, sin embargo, y es importante, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien.

\- Nos divertimos hoy, ¿verdad?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Te importaría si--¿qué pensarías si yo quisiera estar aquí todo el tiempo, y vivir con tu padre? Debido a que me pidió que me casara con él, y esa es una gran decisión. Así que pensé que debería preguntarte primero. ¿Crees que podríamos ser una familia?

  
Todo el mundo acogedor, los lápices de colores, los papel dispersos, la taza de té olvidada sobre el mostrador, todos tensos en sus lugares, todos ansiosos y expectantes, se inclinaron, escuchando los ecos de esa pregunta.

Brendan pensó en la idea por un minuto, durante el cual el universo esperó. Y luego dijo, en definitiva: “Te gustan los ositos de gomita”, y se remontó a la adición de los picos de la cola del Estegosaurio.

Michael, todavía en el suelo, levantó la vista hacia James, sin poder hacer nada. James ofreció un: "Creo que eso es un sí", y luego no pudo contener la risa. Por último, por el Estegosaurio puntiagudo, la expresión de Michael, y la total y absoluta perfección vertiginosa del mundo.

Y luego, por supuesto, comenzó a toser de nuevo, y tuvo que agarrar la tabla de apoyo.   
  


\- Maldic--oh, lo siento--James!

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien... Así que, ¿vamos a tener una boda con temática de “osos de gomita”, ¿te das cuenta?

\- Siéntate, al menos – dijo Michael, situándolo en la silla, y trayendo el té un tanto frío, y luego no puedo irse, después de que James intentara quitárselo de todas maneras. Esos ojos cambiantes estaban atrapados entre la emoción y la preocupación. Y ahora, James suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los otros largos y familiares, apoyados en los suyos propios.

\- Realmente bien. Si no fuera por la respiración. Pero estoy mejor, lo prometo. Así que… en serio nos estamos casando, ¿no es así?

\- Sólo le pedí permiso a tu hijo. Y creo que lo tengo, así que, sí, en eso estamos.

\- En la salud y en la enfermedad, y todo eso - dijo James, y sonrió, y Michael le sonrió de vuelta.

  
La preocupación brillantemente vencida por el regreso de la euforia. Y, sin dejar de sonreír, Michael apretó sus manos, alrededor de la taza de té, y respondió, una vez más,  _Sí_ .

 


End file.
